Fear the Bat
by AWriterOfSomeThings
Summary: They were always told, "Fear the grimm", and they did. They were always told, "The grimm are fear", and they believed it. They would have never guessed how wrong they were... after all, they were at least able to kill the grimm. (On hiatus for a little bit. I'll eventually come back and finish this.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all you readers! So, I will be adding to the small number of Batman and RWBY crossover stories! Now the thing with my story... I won't be showing Batman's side of things, I'm going to try and write him the way the people of remnant see him. As such, I will try my best to make Batman quite terrifying.**

 **Also, if you're wondering which version of Batman I'm using, I don't think I should be revealing much about him. And not knowing which one he is adds to the mystery that is... The Batman! Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or RWBY, but imagine the possibilities if I did!**

* * *

"So, we still need more dust?" The question was posed by a faunus clad in black and white clothing. A red wolf head atop three red claw marks rested on the back of his white sleeveless jacket, the mask of a grim upon his face, and a black hood pulled over his head. The question was directed to his similarly dressed comrade as he halfheartedly filled up his canister, obviously bored with stealing all this dust lately.

"I guess so." His friend replied, looking back at the counter to make sure the clerk was still unconscious... he was. He looked around to see if his comrades were still helping out with the dust gathering... they were.

The two of them were too distracted with their talking that they failed to notice the yellow gas entering the room through the vents. The next thing that was heard was a hissing sound, causing everyone to grab their weapons and look around the room. They of course, didn't see anyone. While they were still looking around, the room began to instantly fill with smoke.

"Is everyone okay!?" One of the members shouted out.

They all replied with a, "Yeah!" or a, "Yep!"

"Which one of you idiots did this!?" The same one shouted out again, apparently blaming one of his buddies for the smoke.

"It wasn't me!" They all replied.

"Then what the he-" The man didn't even finish his sentence. All that was heard, was what seemed to be the fluttering of wings through the air.

"Um... Boss!?" One of them called out to him, the worry and fear quite obvious in his voice. "Boss, are y-" It was his turn to be cut off by that very same fluttering of wings.

"James!?" Another one shouted. "Both of you, this isn't funny. Stop messing around!" All of the people in the room were obviously spooked a little, but they were still trying to chalk it up to a prank by the two who had stopped speaking. Most probably to keep things interesting. If their goal was to scare them, well, they definitely succeeded in that.

"AHH!" They all heard the screaming of another of their comrades, followed by flashes of light within the smoke, and the sound of gunfire echoing in the room. It had continued for a few seconds before it ceased, accompanied by the very same flapping of wings they'd heard earlier.

"Will!?"

The two that had been talking earlier, now stood very close to each other, quite fearful to be alone. Had fear not been clouding their minds, they would've made a mad dash for the exit. The two of them were cautiously walking around in the smoke, trying to find who or what was responsible for all of this. If it was the two of them against this thing, they would surely win... right?

As they were walking, they saw a figure within the smoke, not even thinking, only reacting, they immediately opened fire on this figure. As soon as it noticed the bullets coming for it, it jumped onto the ground to avoid their gunfire.

"Hey! Stop!" The figure shouted. They recognized the voice, it was the voice of one of their comrades.

The both of them immediately stopped firing, allowing the man to stand up. He walked closer to them, allowing them to see him semi-clearly. His hands were on his hips, and even though he wore a mask, one could tell he was narrowing his eyes in anger at them.

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

"We're sorry, Jeff!" One of them held their hands up as they apologized. "We just thought you were... well, I'm not sure what we thought you were..."

"Do you know what's going on?" The other one of the two asked Jeff.

Jeff put his hand to his chin in thought.

"I'm not too sure. But maybe thi-"

All of the sudden, Jeff's entire body was lifted off the ground and pulled back... into the smoke. All they heard were his loud screams. They could barely see anything, all that they could see, was Jeff's shadowy figure lying on the ground his hands up in front of his face. And on top of Jeff... a huge beast with two horns on its head. They instantly began shooting at the figure, screaming the whole time.

Eventually, they had used up their whole magazine and had to reload, and that's when they noticed it... they no longer heard Jeff's cries. They slowly walked forward to where they had seen Jeff's body earlier, only... his body wasn't there. They frantically looked around, but his body was nowhere to be seen.

The smoke started to dissipate, allowing them to see. There were bullet holes all over the room, in the walls on the shelves, luckily though, none of them had hit any dust. Had they done so, they would have been blown up, but then again... that would have probably been the preferred fate. What they didn't see... was the bodies of their missing allies.

"Who are you!? Why are you doing this!?" One of them tried questioning whatever it was that was hunting them, but... no reply ever came. All they got was that very same flapping of wings.

The two of them were guarding each others back to ensure they wouldn't be sneaked up on.

"George."

"Yeah?"

"On my mark, we're going to make a mad dash for the exit, got it?"

…

There was no reply. There was, however, another flapping noise, causing the man's eyes to widen.

"George!" He turned around, but his friend was not there. He looked all over, but he didn't see him anywhere.

In fear, he slowly backed up until his back hit the wall, but...

'Wait a minute,' He thought, 'The wall wasn't this close to me.'

He slowly turned around, seeing a gigantic beast towering over him. It had pure white eyes that shimmered in the darkness, its face was inhuman, and its body... it was enveloped in a shadow that covered its body and nothing else around it, it also possessed two long horns on its head unlike any faunus he had ever seen. He had never seen anything like this creature before.

He immediately fell backwards, shooting at the creature. Unfortunately for him though, the bullets just passed harmlessly through its body. He continued shooting at the creature while the creature just stood there, absorbing the bullets.

A click signaled the end of the bullets, the end of any protection the faunus may have had. The creature stepped closer to him, in turn, the trembling faunus threw his gun to the side and began to crawl away. When the faunus turned his head back to check on the creature... it was gone? No, it wasn't. He realized it wasn't gone when his body bumped into something...

The faunus looked up at the monster above him. A small hole opened in the shadow covering the beast's body, and out of the hole came a monstrous arm... The monster picked the faunus up by his collar, pulling him close to its face. Its eyes tore deep into his soul, exploring every corner of it, ripping through all the darkness, and finally, arriving at the very core of his being.

"W-W-What are y-you?" The faunus asked with tears in his eyes, trembling within the beast's grasp.

The monster pulled him closer to its face. It opened its mouth and very quietly, it whispered...

" **I... am Fear..."**

The last thing to be heard, was the screams of that faunus...

* * *

" _Last night, the police stopped yet another attempted robbery by the White Fang. So far, this is the fifth robbery the Fang's attempted that has been stopped. The authorities have yet to reveal the Fang's motives for stealing all this dust recently, we can only assume they are plotting something big... In other news-"_ The news report was cut off by a young girl in a red cloak closing her scroll.

"Can you guys believe the police are taking all the credit?" The young girl asked her friends, who were sitting at a table eating lunch with her.

"Well... there's no one else to give the credit to, Ruby." A blonde girl, several years older than the previous one, answered.

"Uh huh! It was... the Batman! The mysterious protector of vale!" They all buried their faces in their palms, groaning at the girls exclamation.

"Ruby, there's no such thing as a 'Batman'." It was a black haired girl who spoke this time.

"Yes there is! If you look on the internet-" Ruby was cut off by her white haired friend.

"Those people on the internet are either crazy or trolls. The whole 'Batman' thing was started by some kid who thought it would be funny, and then everyone decided to join in on the joke. Everyone giving this thing credit for these acts, don't actually believe there's a 'Batman'."

"Jaune, tell them the Batman is real." Ruby looked to a blonde male, her arms folded and a small smile on her face.

Jaune rubbed the back of his head, looking away from the girl as he replied...

"Look Ruby, I'm a huge comic book nerd, and as much as I want it to be true... It isn't. There really isn't a 'Batman' out there."

"Ren, Nora... Pyrrha?" The girl looked to her other friends, seeking their assurance. In reply, they all shook their heads.

"Yes there is! Look at this picture of him!" The girl took out her scroll, pulling up a blurry image and showing it to them. "See! This is the Batman!"

They all leaned closer to the scroll, squinting.

"I'm not exactly sure what that is, but I'm pretty sure it's something you shouldn't be looking at Rubes." The blonde girl stated, taking a bite of her sandwich. The others nodded in agreement with her.

Ruby looked at the image, tilting the scroll left and right. She looked up at her blonde friend and...

"What else could it be Yang!?"

"Oh, so innocent," Yang pulled her into a hug, patting her on the head. "So, so innocent."

"Stop it!" She yelled, pulling away and smacking Yang's hand off of her head.

"Okay Ruby, what would this 'Batman' even be? If it's a grimm, why isn't it attacking indiscriminately like it should?" Yang asked.

"I don't know! Maybe it's a good grimm!"

"You know there's no such thing." Her black haired friend replied to her claim.

"Ruby, there's no such thing as 'The Batman'."

The young girl's shoulders slumped down. Although they denied its existence... some of them actually thought it would have been cool if it was real, while some of the others were relieved it wasn't. After a few moments of silence, one of them changed the subject from 'The Batman', to something else.

* * *

The young girl opened her eyes with a couple blinks. She sat up, rubbing one of her eyes. She looked down at the papers sprawled across her bed.

"Oh, right... I was studying..." The groggy girl muttered, realizing she had, once again, fallen asleep while studying.

She looked around, seeing her teammates had long since decided to turn in for the night.

"Coffee..." She whispered, quietly climbing out of bed so as not to disturb her sleeping friends.

She had managed to make it to the dining hall in her half asleep state. She immediately woke up completely when she saw someone else was already in the dimly lit room. She took slow steps, entering the room.

"Hello." She called out to the person.

The person turned around at her greeting, revealing themselves to be a man, probably in his thirties, wearing a baseball cap, a jumpsuit, and holding a broom.

"Hello." The man greeted.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the janitor... Thomas." He introduced himself with a smile.

"We have a janitor?" She questioned, holding her index finger on her chin and looking up. At seeing the frown on his face, she held her hands up and, "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to imply you're not worth noticing."

"It's fine, you're not the only one. Seven years I've been working here... no one ever notices that there's a janitor. I guess they all just assume the place is magically cleaned without explanation." He explained with a smile.

Ruby let out an awkward chuckle as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well Thomas, I'm Ruby. Nice to meet you." She held her hand out for him to shake.

He walked over to her with a very noticeable limp, grabbing her hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"What's wrong with your leg?" She blurted out. Quickly realizing what she had just said, she quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just blurt that out! I just accidentally spoke my thoughts out loud!"

He let out a soft chuckle.

"It's fine Ruby. It's from an injury I suffered in the past." He explained.

"Why didn't your aura heal it?"

"Sadly, an aura can't heal every injury." He spoke with a bitter smile as he gripped his wounded leg with one of his hands.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine kid." He ruffled her hair. "So, what brings you here at this hour?" He asked, turning and walking back to his earlier spot to continue sweeping.

"I came to grab a cup of coffee. I still need to finish studying, so..."

"Ah! You're working pretty hard, huh?"

"Yeah..." She let out another awkward chuckle.

"Well, I got a fresh pot already brewed. Go help yourself to as much as you want."

"Thank you!" She was about to go prepare herself a cup before realizing she had another question. "Oh yeah, why are you cleaning this late at night?"

"Hm?" He turned his head looking at her for a brief moment, before turning his head back and replying with a shrug. "It's actually quite common for a janitor to work late."

"Oh... Interesting." She went to prepare her drink after saying that.

It was a sweet drink... cream and five sugars... a really sweet drink... After getting the drink all ready, she gave Thomas a "Goodbye", and started her journey back to her room to study.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! As you all can see, Ruby is the only one to believe in 'The Batman'. I figured it made sense for her to, because of two reasons, A) Her personality, and B) She's still a kid.**

 **Okay, so I'm going to pretty much leave everything about Batman a mystery to you all, but I will reveal this. In the beginning of the story, the yellow gas coming in through the vents was scarecrow's fear toxins. Everything else about Batman... either make guesses or use whatever knowledge you have on Batman to make educated guesses.**

 **This chapter is short, but don't worry, the other ones will be longer! And you can expect the next chapter to be out sometime next week... maybe.**

 **Well, until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Like I said, sometime next week... even though I almost didn't meet the deadline. But hey, at least it's here now! I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **And, Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews!**

* * *

Dining Hall, Lunchtime.

"Okay guys," Ruby started, grabbing her friends' attention, "I know how to prove to all of you that the Batman is real." She wore a smile that seemed to say she was proud of herself for coming up with her idea.

"Ah, not this again." Yang sighed.

"Here me out guys!"

"Alright, we'll listen. What's your plan?" Pyrrha politely asked.

"Since we don't have classes tomorrow, lets go into the city tonight. We'll go looking for the Batman in action!"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Weiss asked.

"I was thinking we could take a flight down to the city... Jaune will be alright... I think..."

"That's not what I meant you dolt!" Weiss snapped. "Vale is a large city. The chances of us finding 'The Batman', if it even existed, would be very slim. Not to mention, the entire plan is based on the assumption 'The Batman' will be striking tonight... if it existed."

"Well... I mean-"

"Weiss does have a point." Blake agreed. "Besides, don't you think the criminals would've wised up by now? What if it, assuming it exists, has already fallen into a trap someone set for it and ended up dead?"

"Well-"

"That's true." Yang nodded in agreement. "And if we did go out, despite all the reasons not to, and ended up not finding it, as would be expected, would we have to keep going out hunting for it on all of our nights off? Or would we stop believing it even existed... and by 'we' I mean you."

"Um..."

"Your teammates bring up excellent points Ruby." Ren chimed in. "And there are still many more to be made."

"Like what!?" Ruby challenged, to which Ren just raised an eyebrow at. "Nevermind, forget I just asked that. But we should still go out looking for it! It'll be an adventure!"

"Ruby, after hearing all the reasons we just gave, do you really think you can still convince us to go?"

After being asked that, Ruby put on a large grin.

"How did she convince us to go!?" Yang asked the group of friends as they made their way back to their dorms, classes finally being over.

"She had to be planning that for quite a while." Blake answered.

"Well... maybe it'll end up being fun!" Nora tried putting a positive spin on things, causing the others to give her a blank look. "Or not..."

…

After they all finished getting prepared, the group of friends met up in team RWBY's dorm. You know... to discuss the plan... or plan **s**... or something.

"Okay guys," Ruby started, standing in front of the group. "When we're on our way back to our dorms, we're going to need to be careful not to let the janitor catch us sneaking back in."

"We have a janitor?" Yang asked, scratching the top of her head. The others were equally surprised to hear about the janitor.

"Of course we do! How else would this place get cleaned!?"

"Hmm..." Yang looked up, cupping her chin. "I never really gave it too much thought before... I guess I just sort of thought it... you know... happened..."

Ruby smacked her forehead when she heard that. It was exactly as Thomas said, everyone just assumed it happened as if by magic. Well, she couldn't really get after them, after all, she didn't know about the janitor either...

"Really Yang? You thought it just 'happened'?" Weiss scoffed.

"Yeah well... you didn't know there was a janitor either!" Yang shot back.

"Well I certainly never figured the place just 'happened' to get clean."

"Oh yeah? Well then, please do enlighten us as to what you believed to be the reason for the cleanliness?"

"Um... well... I... I guess I... just kind of thought... It never really... got dirty..."

"Really!? That's what you thought!? What are you getting after me for!? Yours was much worse than mine!"

"It was not!"

"It was so!"

"Was not!"

"Was so!"

"Wasn't!"

"Was!"

"Guys!" Ruby interrupted, causing the two of them to look at her. "Can we get back to the plan now?"

"Right... carry on..."

* * *

The White Fang members entered the dust warehouse. The large, dark interior boasted of boxes filled with dust, cat walks, windows lined along the top of the walls near the ceiling so as to allow moonlight to flow in, as well as sunlight when it was morning, and a small separate room, from which the machinery controls, electrical, and whatever else may be needed were kept. A small team had infiltrated that room first, disabling whatever security systems there may have been. Another group, made up of five or so members, took to patrolling the catwalks in case there would be any... 'unexpected guests'. The rest of them began to get the dust ready for transport.

About five minutes into the heist...

Two of the five guards patrolling the catwalk passed each other. After taking a few steps, one of the two turned around, figuring he'd start a small conversation... You can't really blame him, these heists get pretty boring. Although, when he turned around, his partner in crime wasn't there... He raised an eyebrow under his mask, looking around for his ally... he didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Weird..." The man didn't think too much of it... he should have.

Continuing on with his walk, he happened to look over to one of the others... the name was Charlie, right? Charlie was standing on the opposite side of the building, observing the other members gathering the dust. However, what caught his attention... was the large beast that silently stood within the shadows behind the person. He lifted his mask and rubbed his eyes. When he looked back to where he saw the creature... it was gone, while his fellow guard was left untouched. He shook his head, shrugging it off. He figured he was just tired and seeing things... he shouldn't have doubted.

As he continued on his patrol, a voice rang out through their earpieces.

"Check in. Everyone good?"

"Good here." They each replied, one at a time. In total, only four of the five guards replied.

"Andy?"

No response.

"Andy, check in."

Again, no response.

"I just passed him not too long ago. I'll go see what's up." The one guard replied.

"Understood."

He walked back to where he was quite certain he passed Andy.

"Andy?" He whispered. "Hey, Andy?" He wasn't getting any response.

CRUNCH

He moved his foot, crouching down and looking at what he had just stepped on... It was an earpiece, just like he was wearing, except this one was now crushed to pieces. He could only guess, but he was pretty sure it was Andy's earpiece.

"Uh... guys... I think we may have a problem..."

"What is it?"

"I didn't find Andy, but I'm pretty sure I found his earpiece."

"..." No response.

"Hello?" ...Still no response.

He stood up, looking over to Charlie, giving a questioning look under his mask. In response to his staring, Charlie shrugged.

As they were trying to figure out what was going on, a beast, cloaked within a shadow, suddenly came down from above, pulling Charlie into its shadow and disappearing.

"Okay! Something just took Charlie!" He shouted into his earpiece, but no one responded. "Guys!" Still no response.

He looked down to see if the others were still gathering the dust... they were. They were going on as if nothing had even happened. They must not have heard his panicked shouting.

"Everyone, we're aborting the operation!" He shouted as loud as he could.

They all looked up at him, a little confused at the command.

Suddenly, without any warning, the creature from earlier appeared in the middle of them all. Before any of them had time to react, it grabbed the face of one of them. It turned its sight on another of them, throwing the one it held by the face into that one. It then immediately dashed forward, grabbed another one of them, and disappeared from their sights.

"That's why we're leaving!" He yelled.

The next thing they heard, were the screams of the person who was taken. They looked up, trying to figure out where the screams were originating from, but they were unable to figure it out, for the screams seemed to be coming from every direction. After a few seconds, the screaming stopped.

Coming to his senses, the guard quickly ran to the small, separate room to warn the small group in there. Twisting the door knob, he pushed the door open.

"We're leaving!" However, no one was in there. He walked in, picking up a small object that was resting on a chair. No one was in here, but their earpieces were. So, the monster really did attack his comrades that were in this room. Not only did it attack them, but it did so in such a way that they were unable to warn the rest of the group... What was this thing? He squeezed the small earpiece in frustration, throwing it to the side a few seconds later.

He quickly turned around, exiting the room as he yelled, "Okay, we're going now!" But... no one was down there.

Did they leave without him? No, he didn't here the bullheads starting up. The only other explanation was that the monster, whatever it was, had taken them. But... could it really take all of them out in the short time he was in the other room? More than that, would it be able to do so as quietly as it would've had to in order for him not to hear them screaming or fighting? Yes... it could.

"Where are you!?" The lone survivor shouted out to the monster, probably figuring he would take it out himself... He should have run.

He heard faint whisperings over his earpiece. He listened closely, trying to make out the words. The whispering gradually grew in volume, until he was finally able to make out the words. In the most demonic voice he had ever heard, he understood the message that was being relayed to him over and over again... The message was...

" **Behind you."**

His eyes widened, fear gripping his heart. He was trembling, unable to control himself. The demonic nature of the voice alone greatly terrified him. He slowly turned around, expecting the worst. But... nothing was there... He should have run.

The very same demonic voice was heard once more, repeating the words he had come to loathe.

" **Behind you."**

Only this time... this time it wasn't coming from his earpiece. His eyes widened once more, tears threatening to spill out. He didn't turn around... he was unable to. He was too scared to even move. All he could do... was stand there as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He looked at the large hand... the most terrifying hand he'd ever seen... It was a hand unlike the grimm... it was a hand much worse than that of any grimm.

Slowly, the hand began to turn him around, and at that point, he finally regained control of himself. With adrenaline pumping through his entire body, he threw his fist as hard as he could into the side of the creature's head, but... His fist just flew right through the creature, doing no damage to it whatsoever. He tried again, throwing his fist in an uppercut at it, but again, his fist just flew through the creature's head. The creature blurred for a second, and during that second, he was pushed back against the railing of the catwalk, with an intense pain being felt around his chest and at his side.

He couldn't fight this thing, no attack could be landed on it. Any attack he threw at it just flew through it. With all his other options exhausted, he could only do one thing.

"Please..." He could only beg as he cowered back in fear. Unfortunately for him, it was no use.

An arm shot out of the shadow that seemed to be its body. The creature grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground.

"Please..." He tried begging once more, but again, it was of no use.

The man's screams echoed throughout the building, leaking into the outside world as well...

* * *

"Well, we're in the city... now what?" Yang asked.

"Um... the city's pretty big..."

"I believe I listed that as a reason, but you didn't pay any mind to it." Weiss pointed out.

"Well, actually being in the city makes you realize it!" Ruby shot back.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Jaune cut in.

"Oh, right... um... there's eight of us, right?" They all nodded. "We'll cover more ground if we split up."

"W-Wait!" Jaune immediately shouted out, waving his hands.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Uh... are you sure we should be splitting up... I mean, what if one of us encounters... 'it'?"

"I thought you didn't believe in the Batman." Ruby countered.

"I don't, but... not believing in something doesn't make it not real. I don't believe it exists, but I'm not sure I want to be alone when I'm testing those beliefs..." He explained.

"...Yeah... Jaune's got a point..." Yang agreed with him.

"Oh yeah! And does everyone else feel that way too!?" At Ruby's question, they all looked away from her, the act being a sign of confirmation. "Haha! You're all afraid of something you don't even believe exists." She bent forward, pointing at them and laughing.

"I mean, I wasn't..." Nora started, playing with her hair as she spoke, "But then Jaune said what he said... and now I'm a little scared. Not a lot though..."

"Regardless of whether we run into 'The Batman' or not, it is late out. I think it would be wise for us to travel, at the very least, in groups of two." Ren held his index finger up as explained, his other arm behind his back.

"Oh! Yeah! He's right! It is pretty late, so we can't be all by ourselves!" Jaune was quick to agree with Ren.

"Hmm..." Ruby looked up, thinking about it for a few seconds. "I guess that makes sense."

"Okay then, who's going with whom?" Pyrrha asked.

"Um..." After giving it some thought, Ruby came to a decision, "We'll draw straws!"

"Or we could just go with our assigned partners, you know, the one we were assigned to for four years." Blake suggested.

"Or we could do that..."

"Sooo, Ruby and Weiss, Blake and Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Ren and me?" Nora asked.

"Yup!" Ruby replied.

"I like that plan!" Nora beamed. She cast a quick glance at Pyrrha standing next to Jaune, "And I think I know someone else who does too!"

"I think we all appreciate this plan, Nora." Pyrrha quickly replied to Nora's words before anyone else had an opportunity to ask Nora what she had meant by that. Nora just wore a large grin, like she was keeping some big secret.

Ruby cleared her throat, bringing the attention back to her.

"If any of you find the Batman, use your scroll to tell everyone else where you're at. If it tries to escape, take a picture of it before it's too late!" She explained the plan.

"Got it!" They all replied.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Blake and Yang.

"What do we do again?" Yang asked her friend as they walked down the street.

"Look for 'The Batman'." Blake answered.

"It isn't real though..."

"I know."

"But we're still going to look for it?"

Blake shrugged.

"Its your sister that's making us do this." Blake put emphasis on the word 'your'.

"Hey, you didn't have to agree to come out looking for it!" Yang stopped, putting her hands on her hips as she said that.

"You didn't either." Blake stopped, turning to face Yang as she said that.

"Fine... so what do we do?" Yang asked as they continued on their way down the street.

"Like I would know... My plan was just to walk around the city, halfheartedly looking for it."

"Sounds like a plan I'd be willing to follow... But since you're so intent on looking for it, even if only halfheartedly, does that mean you actually do believe 'The Batman' possibly exists?" She raised an eyebrow as she questioned her friend.

Blake gave her a 'Really?' kind of look, causing Yang to shrug.

"I don't think its real... There's a little part of me that wants us to find it... But then there's also that part of me that hopes it does not exist." Blake watched the ground as she spoke.

"Scared of it?" Yang asked, slightly surprised.

"I'm not sure scared is the right word..."

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean..." Yang played around with her hair as she spoke. "I think Ruby is the only one of us eight who has no sort of worries of this thing being real..."

"If this thing is real... it might be a little cool, but..."

"But we don't know what it is, what its doing, why its doing... we wouldn't know anything about it... Is it trying to help us? Is it trying to take over? Will it start attacking us? And if it does attack us... will we even be able to stop it? Can it even die?" Yang finished Blake's line of thought for her. Blake nodded at every word Yang had said.

"If it is real... what do we even do?"

* * *

Ren and Nora.

"Is that 'The Batman'!?" Nora asked, pointing at some... something, while they walked down the street.

"No." Ren calmly replied, not even bothering to look at whatever it was she was pointing at.

"Is that it!?" She pointed at something else.

"No." Again, he didn't even look.

"What about that!?"

"No."

"Over there, is that it!?"

"No."

"Did you hear that!?" She suddenly changed from pointing to things, to sounds.

"No."

"It sounded like 'The Batman'." She said in a spooky/mysterious voice.

"I didn't hear anything."

"It was kind of like a... BOOM!"

"That's what an explosion sounds like Nora." The boy pointed out.

"It was kind of like a... WHOOSH!"

"That's the wind."

"It was like a... BOOM!"

"That's an explosion sound again."

"Is that 'The Batman'!?" She went back to pointing at some weird objects.

"No." He still didn't bother to look at what she pointed to. His voice still held the same amount of calm and patience as when she started.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What are we doing?" Jaune asked.

"We're looking for 'The Batman'." Pyrrha explained.

"But why? It doesn't exist, so we don't really need to look for it, none of us do. The only person who has to actually look for it, is the person who went with Ruby."

"Yeah, but what if Ruby asks us if we looked for it? Are we going to lie to her?"

"Um... well... Oh, I know!" He immediately stopped, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to face him. "What if we looked for it in, oh I don't know, a comic book store?"

"Jaune... is there even a comic book store open this late?"

He held his finger up and opened his mouth to reply, but... nothing came out of his mouth. His hand dropped to his side, his head hung down, and his shoulders slumped.

"Right..."

"Don't worry Jaune. We'll be done in no time." She reassured him.

"Yeah... So where do we go looking for it?"

"Um..."

"You did have an idea of where to look, right?"

"Um..."

"Because I was following you."

"Um..."

"Do you at least know where we're at?"

"Um..." That was a 'No'.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss yawned, stretching her arms. She was tired to say the least.

"We've been searching for hours. When are we going to stop?" Weiss asked.

"We've only been searching for one and a half hours." Ruby corrected her.

"It's actually been two and a half hours." Weiss pointed out.

"Has it?" Ruby scratched the top of her head.

"And that's only counting the time we spent looking, not when we got in the city."

"Whatever! And we'll stop searching for it when we find it."

"That's just a joke, right? We're not actually going to stay out here all night searching for something that doesn't exist, right?"

Ruby just turned her head back to look at Weiss. She gave her a look that seemed to say it wasn't a joke.

"Oh no!" Weiss shook her head, cutting through the air with one of her hands as she said that. "Forget this! I'm going back to our dorm to get some sleep!"

"Weiss, you can't!" Ruby whined.

"Ruby, it is two in the morning, I'm not going to stay out here all night, hunting something that doesn't exist."

"But we're not looking for something that doesn't exist!" Weiss raised an eyebrow at that. "We're looking for the Batman." Ruby whispered loudly, causing Weiss to roll her eyes.

"I'm going home."

"But Weiss!"

"Hi guys!" A familiar hyperactive voice called out to the pair.

They both turned in the direction of the voice.

"Ren and Nora?" At their names being mentioned, the two of them waved.

"Hello everyone." Another familiar voice called out.

They turned in the direction of this new voice.

"Pyrrha and Jaune?" The two of them waved at the mention of their names.

"Yo!" Yet another voice called out.

Turning in the direction of the newest voice...

"Yang and Blake." Just like the ones before them, the duo waved at the mentioning of their names.

"What are you all doing here!? We're supposed to be splitting up!" Ruby exclaimed.

"We did," Jaune started, "But just like you two, we happened to make it to this..." He looked around, "Warehouse area?"

The others nodded, explaining the same as Jaune. They just happened upon the area in their patrolling. That was rather convenient...

"Anyways, can we go home now?" Jaune asked.

"No! We haven't found it yet!"

"Ooh ooh! Me and Ren did!" Nora shouted.

"You did!" Ruby was quite excited.

"No, we didn't. That was a garbage can, Nora." Ren corrected.

Ruby's expression visibly changed after hearing that.

"Look Ruby, it's very late. We should go home and get some rest." Yang told her sister.

"But guys-" Ruby was cut off by a loud scream.

They all looked in the direction of said scream... a dust warehouse. Ruby turned her gaze to the others, almost like she was asking them what they should do. They all nodded, agreeing the best course of action would be to investigate. Jaune, however...

"Uh... guys?" They all looked at him. "We're not going to go in there, are we?" The look he got from them... it confirmed that was their course of action. "Right..."

"Jaune, with the job we're training for, if something bad is happening... it's our duty to stop it." Ruby explained.

"But, we'll get in trouble if we're caught having snuck out of school... Especially if our reason for such a thing is, "We were looking for 'The Batman',". You do see how we'll get in trouble with that reason, right?"

"Then... we'll stop whatever is happening, if it's something bad, and call in an anonymous tip to the police after." Ruby explained. "No one will have to know it was us!"

"I'm in!" Yang immediately agreed to the plan, throwing her fist in the air.

Ruby looked to Weiss.

"I'm in, but after we're done with this, I'm going back to our dorm to get some sleep."

Ruby looked to Blake.

"If my team's going, then I guess I have to go too." Blake gave a small smile as she spoke.

Ruby now looked over to Nora.

"If Ren's in, I'm in."

Ruby looked over to Ren with a raised eyebrow.

"Knowing you four will go regardless of whether I go or not, I can't in good conscience refuse to help you." Nora jumped onto Ren's back, wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him after hearing his reply.

Ruby looked over to Pyrrha.

"I guess..." She cast a quick glance at Jaune, then back to Ruby, "I'm in too."

Ruby finally looked over to Jaune, "Jaune?"

He looked down, letting out a heavy sigh. After staying like that for a few seconds, he lifted his head, looking back at her with a smile.

"I can't abandon my friends when their about to do something possibly dangerous."

Ruby looked over them all. She smiled.

"Right, then lets go!"

They jumped the metal fence that was placed to keep people out... it didn't work too well on the eight teens... well, maybe it worked a little on Jaune. When they got to the warehouse, they noticed several bullheads hidden on the other side of the building. They weren't company bullheads or anything like that, they knew well enough that these were the bullheads of the White Fang... the gun turrets on the bottom gave that away. There was also the Fang icon they could very clearly see.

"Okay guys, I think it's safe to assume there's a robbery in progress." Ruby spoke. "The White Fang has been stealing dust lately, and this is a dust warehouse... so yeah..."

"We can't just rush in, we're probably outnumbered." Ren pointed out.

"We'll use stealth then." Blake suggested.

Ruby nodded.

"Then you and Ren take the lead." Ruby ordered. She believed that to be the best choice, as Blake and Ren were the most stealth oriented members there. Everyone nodded in agreement to this plan.

"We'll go in from a window." Ren suggested, pointing up near the top of the building. Blake agreed.

Blake transformed her weapon into it's pistol form. She threw it up, the blade dug into the roof of the building. She used her semblance to jump up high, grabbing the long ribbon connected to the gun. She was near the top of the building, where the windows were lined up. She pulled herself a little higher, and quietly opened one of the windows, quietly entering the building after. She was standing atop a metal beam.

The others climbed up the rope-like ribbon, entering the building in a similar fashion to Blake. As soon as they were all in the building, Blake pulled on the ribbon, disconnecting the gun from the roof and, returning it to its sword form, placed it on her back.

They quietly, as being quiet was the most important part, made their descent onto the catwalk beneath them. The first thing they noticed... there wasn't anyone in sight. They all exchanged a confused, questioning glance with each other, before slowly and quietly walking down the catwalk, Ren leading the group.

As they were walking, they heard a small gasp escape one of the members lips. When they turned and looked at Jaune, he pointed down. They followed his finger to the middle of the room, realizing why he had gasped after seeing it for themselves. There, in the middle of the room, dimly lit by the moonlight, a creature stood over the body of a White Fang member.

The large beast had two long horns on its head, its face was, for lack of a better word, 'inhuman'... maybe there was a better word... demonic would work, its body seemed to only be one huge shadow, and its eyes... its eyes were glowing a bright white. It didn't take a genius to guess this was 'The Batman'. It just stood there, looking down at the body of the White Fang member.

"What do we do?" Jaune whispered.

It immediately looked in their direction after Jaune had whispered. At its gaze, they were assaulted with a paralyzing fear. They all, Batman and the eight teens, stayed like this for several seconds, although for the eight teens, it felt more like several hours. Ruby was the first of her friends to come to her senses. She pulled out her scroll, attempting to get a picture of it, however, the creature suddenly vanished into thin air a half second later.

"What the!" Jaune exclaimed at seeing it disappear.

"Where did it go!?" Ren's normally quiet voice was slightly raised, the calmness slightly wavering, however, you'd have to really be paying attention to hear it.

They all looked around the building, trying to find it, but it wasn't anywhere... at least it wasn't anywhere they could see it.

"Did you get a picture of it Ruby?" Yang asked.

"No, it left right before I could..." She sounded quite sad.

"What do we do now!?" Nora asked.

"Uh.. well..." Ruby paused, thinking about it for a few seconds. "First we call in an anonymous tip to the police... right?"

"Yes, of course." Weiss responded.

"Then after... we should go back to our dorms."

"And in the morning we tell Ozpin." Pyrrha added.

"Wait! What!?" Ruby shouted out. The others were also surprised by that.

"Ruby... everyone, we are probably the only people who know the Batman exists... or whatever that thing was. We need to inform Ozpin of this."

"Why!?"

"We don't know what this thing is, Ozpin is an experienced and respected huntsman, he will know how to handle this situation."

"But you were okay with keeping it a secret earlier!" She argued.

"I didn't think it was real earlier, now that I do know... we have to tell Ozpin. We don't know what this thing will do."

"Ruby, what Pyrrha is saying makes sense..." It was Yang who spoke this time.

"Yeah, I know..."

"Maybe we won't get in trouble!" Nora suggested, causing the others to give her the 'Look'. "A person can always hope..." She muttered.

* * *

Having arrived at the academy a while back, the eight teen were currently walking quietly down a hall, on their way to their dorm rooms. Ruby, who was leading the group, turned her head back, holding her index finger over her lips.

"Be quiet guys, we don't want to get caught by the janitor." She whispered.

"I still haven't seen this elusive 'janitor' you speak of." Yang... didn't whisper.

"Be quiet Yang." Ruby... she did whisper, but it was a pretty loud whisper.

"You brought your friends with you this time?" A voice, only familiar to Ruby, spoke.

They all turned around, looking at the owner of the voice. A man, probably in his thirties, wearing a jumpsuit and a baseball cap, and holding a broom, stood down the hall a little ways away. It didn't take much to realize this was the janitor.

"It's pretty late already, you kids should be in bed." The man scolded them.

"You should be too..." Blake countered.

"I was just about to turn in myself." He explained.

"We were too."

He looked over each of them.

"Want to explain why you all aren't in pajamas?" He asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "It looks like you kids are dressed to go out."

They all exchanged a glance, unsure of how to get out of this one.

"Uh... we um..." Ruby started, looking left and right, up and down, obviously trying to think of something.

"We were taking a walk and lost track of time." Weiss stepped forward, explaining for Ruby.

He looked over them all, his eyes still narrowed with suspicion. They were a little uncomfortable by his gaze... a little intimidated by it. After a few seconds, he returned his expression to normal, the eight teens took it as a sign he believed them. Did he believe them?

"You kids shouldn't stay out this late from now on. After all, it's the most dangerous creatures that lurk around at night."

They all exchanged another glance, the way he said that... it was just so... creepy.

"Yeah... we'll take your advice to heart..." Yang awkwardly said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah, right!" The suddenness and volume at which he exclaimed that caused them to jump. "I never properly introduced myself. My name is Thomas."

"Hi..." They introduced themselves to him.

"Well, you kids best be getting off to bed now."

"Yeah, we will." Ruby spoke for all of them.

Thomas turned around, walking away from them all with his very noticeable limp. Seeing this, Yang leaned closer to Ruby and whispered.

"What's up with his leg."

"Don't know. He said it's from an injury in his past." Ruby whispered back.

"Oh..."

"We should get to bed, we can discuss everything in the morning, after we talk to Ozpin." They all nodded.

The two teams returned to their dorm rooms, doing their best to get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: First, I want to thank you all for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! So, I'm not exactly sure if Beacon has a rule about students being off campus at certain times. It just feels like a prestigious academy such as Beacon, wouldn't allow their students to stay off campus too late, but then we see in Vol. 1 Chap 16 and Vol. 2 Chap 4, they are out pretty late, but then we never learn how late they stayed out... If you guys don't like the idea of Beacon having a curfew of sorts, I can make it where it's a recent rule only lasting for the duration of my story. I've already thought of a reason as to why they made a curfew of sorts in my story. And when I say curfew, I only mean being off of academy grounds, not that they have to be in their dorm rooms. So let me know your thoughts on the curfew thing.**

 **So this second chapter came out a little after a week from the first one (Almost two weeks), but I can pretty much guarantee the third chapter won't be out sometime next week. I was already almost done with the second chapter when I posted the first, so that's why it came out so soon after the first. I have not started on the third yet. I also have two other stories I need to work on too. Probably wasn't the best idea to take on three stories at once, but... yeah.**

 **Now, I know it was rather convenient for teams RWBY and JNPR ending up at the same warehouse as Batman, but I had to get them to do something. If not, this story would just be, 'How can I make Batman scary this time?', and, 'How can I make the two teams argue with Ruby over his existence this time?'. Yeah, there's only so far one can get with that kind of story.**

 **So, pretty much all of them are worried about The Batman, Ruby being the only exception. They know nothing of the creature, it might be attacking criminals now, but who's to say it won't go after them next. Without any sort of knowledge on the Batman, they are at least a little worried about it. I'm not saying they won't think of it as some sort of hero... maybe they won't. Maybe some of them will be divided on this issue in the future. But being divided on such a thing... what would that bring about for the two teams?**

 **Well, that's it for this Author's Note, until next time...**


End file.
